


Flowers on the Table

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, domestic cartinelli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories of of the gal pals living together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Flowers On The Table

"Angie, did you get these?" Peggy asked, gesturing to the violets on the dining room table.

"No, I didn't, English, why?" 

Peggy grinned. "I think Howard might be trying to insinuate something."


	2. Howard's library

"Are you aware Howard has five copies of Sappho's poetry just lying around?" Angie asked, dumping her armful of books on the bed beside Peggy. She rolled her eyes.

"He really isn't very subtle, that one." 

Angie leaned over to kiss Peggy on the cheek. "He's not wrong, either."


	3. Sweet Dreams

At first, they didn't share a bed, "For appearance's sake". Then Peggy woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat from another nightmare about Steve. 

She padded over to Angie's room and shook her shoulder gently.

"Bad dream, English?" Angie mumbled, and pulled aside the covers. Peggy curled up next to her, exhausted.

"Don't you worry, Peggy. I'll keep you safe."


	4. Massive Snoop Angie Martinelli

"Hey, Peg, you'll never guess what I just found!" Angie yelled from down the hall.

Peggy looked up from her Very Top Secret Documents as Angie strolled in, holding something behind her back. "Is it a pony?"

Angie giggled. "I wish, but no."

"What is it, then?"

"Stark's liquor," she announced proudly, placing a bottle of brown liquid on the table. "Took me a while, but I found it."

"No more Schnapps from your dresser, then?" Peggy asked, smirking.

"Actually, there's still some of that left, we should finish it first!" Angie said before dashing off to her room.


	5. Leggy Peggy

Angie and Peggy sat on the sofa, empty bottle of schnapps and half empty bottle of whisky on the coffee table in front of them. Angie leaned over to pull Peggy's legs onto her lap.

"What're you doing, Ange?" Peggy asked groggily as Angie traced her fingers over her muscled calves.

"Y'got legs, Pegs." Angie started giggling. "Legs, Pegs. That rhymes. Legs Pegs, Legsy Pegsy, Leggy Peggy." With that, Angie lost what was left of her composure to a wave of laughter. Peggy could do nothing but stare in awe of the woman, giggling about her legs.

"I love you so much, Angie." She whispered.


	6. Spider in the Shower

“Aw, he’s only little, English.”

Angie studied the spider she’d trapped under a glass.

“I don’t care how little it is, it’s in the shower and I want it gone!” Peggy gestured to the door with the hand that wasn’t holding the towel around her body. Angie smirked, glancing her up and down before releasing the bug outside.

“Anything else you need, Peg?”

“Actually, yes,” Peggy peeked out from the door with a wicked grin. She took Angie’s arm and pulled her into the bathroom. “You.”


	7. Love

"Do you still love him?" 

The question had been weighing on Angie for a while, but asking it always seemed like a bad idea. Blurting it out in the middle of the night was probably worse.

Peggy sighed and reached for Angie's hand.

"I think I do. I suspect some part of me always will."

Angie nodded. That was what she expected.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you, Angie. I love you with all my heart."

 


	8. Cats

"Hey, you wanna get a dog, English?"

Peggy looked at Angie over her battered copy of And Then There Were None.

"Actually, I've always been more of a cat person."

"Well, in that case, we should get one of each!" Angie said eagerly.

Peggy snorted, but agreed to at least look at the pet shop tomorrow.


	9. Dogs

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'fighting like cats and dogs?' It exists for a reason!"

Angie was standing in a herd of what looked like Golden Retrievers. They had already chosen a cat, a muscular grey one that bore a striking resemblance to Dum Dum Dugan. Peggy held it far away from the rambunctious dogs.

"Aw, Peggy, come on, look at these guys! They wouldn't hurt a fly!"

One of the dogs was smaller and calmer than the rest. While Angie was playing catch and tug o war with the others, it padded over and rested its chin on Peggy's shoe.

"Oh, dog, get off." She muttered, but it just pouted at her. 

"Looks like you've got a friend, Peg!" Angie disentangled herself from the yapping mass. She led the dog to the front desk and happily laid out the money the man asked for. 

Angie kissed Peggy's cheek as soon as they were settled in the car. "Thanks, English."

Peggy just smiled and scratched her cat's head. 


	10. On Names

"Are we really gonna call them Cat and Dog, Peg?" 

"And what would you call them, Suzette and Thomas?"

Angie scoffed. "Those aren't names for pets, Peggy. What about something like, oh, give me a sec..."

Peggy grinned triumphantly. "See, you can't think of a good name either!"

"Fine, Cat and Dog it is." Angie rubbed the dog's belly. "I hope you won't be like this when you're naming kids. Child One and Child Two."

Peggy snorted, turning away to hide her blush. "You want children, Angie?"

"Maybe someday, English. I don't know." 

Peggy took Angie's hand. "For the record, I would not name my children Child One and Child Two. They'd be named Firstborn, Secondborn, and so on." 

Angie couldn't tell whether Peggy was being serious or not.

 


	11. Eggs

Peggy calmly stepped back from the flaming omelette and sighed.

"You like your eggs well done, huh, English?" Angie stood with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Peggy placed a pot lid over the skillet to snuff out the fire.

"I'd like to see  _you_ have a go at this, we'd have to buy more eggs, though." 

Angie nodded and added them to her growing shopping list.


	12. Going out

As soon as Peggy opened the door, Dog attempted to tackle her.

"Oh! Hey, English! We were just about to go on our walk. Wanna join us?"

Peggy looked between the files cradled in her arms and Angie's eager smile.

"Oh, all right. But please, put on a jacket, it's a bit chilly out."


	13. Walking Dog

Peggy loved a lot of things about Howard's mansion. By far her favorite though, had to be the privacy. She and Angie could hold hands without worrying about people seeing. 

They circled the perimeter of the mansion once before unhooking Dog's leash so Angie could play fetch with her.

"I like this, Peg." She sighed, shivering a little.

Peggy took her hands. "Well, I like you, Angie."

Angie giggled and kissed Peggy on the cheek.

"Aw, English, you're makin' me blush."


	14. Piano

Angie woke to the sound of a piano floating into her room. She thought for a second that Peggy had turned on the radio, but it was too crisp to be from any staticky speaker. She threw off her blankets and went to investigate.

The music came from the library. Angie leaned on the doorframe, watching Peggy as her fingers danced over the keys.

"Jeez, English, you never told me you could play." Angie tried to hide her grin when Peggy startled at her voice. 

"I couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Angie walked over to one of the plush armchairs. She picked Cat up from his spot and settled him back on her lap. 

"I'm up now, Peg, why don't you keep playing?"

Peggy chuckled and was more than happy to oblige.


	15. Milkshakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt from exerciseindisguise on my tumblr, thesebemahdoodles

"Hey, Peg, look what I found!" Angie held up the small mixer, hoping to get the reaction she wanted.

"What... Is that, Angie?" Peggy asked, a scandalized look on her face.

Angie giggled. "You got a dirty mind, English. It's a milkshake mixer! What flavor do you want?"


	16. Weight

Peggy was sitting at the radio again, desperately denying Steve's fate. Asking for him to respond from the static. 

Suddenly, it was as though all of her grief was pressing on her chest. Every movement only made it heavier, until she could hardly breathe.

She shot up in bed, and heard something hit the floor with a solid  _thunk._  There was Cat on the floor, looking up at her indignantly.

Peggy watched him slink off, still alert. She only relaxed when she felt Angie sitting up beside her.

"You have a nightmare, English?" she mumbled, gently pressing a kiss into Peggy's shoulder. She nodded and resigned herself to another sleepless night.

 


	17. A Question

Peggy stared into her tea for a long while. She hadn't gone to sleep after her nightmare, just sat there, listening to Angie breathing. When the actress' head started to slide off of Peggy's shoulder, she gently leaned her onto her pillow and got out of bed.

She needed to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

Angie shuffled out of their room rubbing her eyes.

"Guess you didn't get any sleep," she yawned. Peggy smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Do you know if you're doing anything later tonight?" 

"I'm free, I guess."


	18. Meet Steve

"I'm so sorry for asking this of you," Peggy said for what was probably the hundreth time. Angie linked their arms together and patted her hand.

"Nonsense. I'm happy to go with you."

"Well, here he is." Peggy stopped in front of the headstone. "Steven Grant Rogers. Right next to his mother. Of course, he also has a headstone in Arlington, but I felt he'd've wanted this."

Angie stopped Peggy's babbling with a gentle squeeze. Peggy quickly knelt down and placed the wreath of flowers in front of the dark stone. She wiped her eyes and looked up at Angie.

"Thank you for coming with me."


	19. Paperwork

If Peggy was working, her pen was always moving. Tapping on the table, spinning over her fingers, occasionally flying across the room. The only time it was still was when she was flipping through paperwork, and she held it between her teeth. 

She heard a floorboard creak and looked over her shoulder. Angie was leaning against the doorframe, grinning.

"Y'know, you're cute when you're working, English."

Peggy chuckled. "Only when I'm working?"

Angie crossed the room to kiss her on the cheek. 

"Five more minutes, then you're done for the night." 


	20. Dance With Me

Angie flicked on the radio and pulled Peggy from her chair. 

"C'mon, Peggy, have some fun!"

"Oh, Angie, I have to finish these reports," Peggy protested halfheartedly. 

"Ah! Don't you dare look back at that pile of papers." Peggy glanced over her shoulder, so Angie pulled her farther from the desk. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Another song came on, and Peggy smiled, already swaying with Angie to the music. "One more page, really quickly?"

"Oh, just shut up and dance with me, English!"


	21. Courage and Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just saw cinderella, you should all be impressed that i didnt cry when cinderellas mom called her "darling"  
> i am going to shamelessly quote it here hah

"Another bust! Third time this week!" Angie sighed and sank into the couch next to Peggy. "It's like they all hate me, English."

"No one could hate you, love, you just have to keep trying."

"But I have kept trying, and it doesn't work!" Angie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Peggy smiled. "I said that a lot when I was little. My mother would just shake her head and tell me to 'be kind and have courage' and good things would happen." She shrugged.

"I am kind, Pegs, it's the courage that's hard."

Peggy kissed Angie on the forehead. "It's hard for me, sometimes, too."


	22. Howard Visits

Peggy and Howard were seated at the table, talking business. Well, they would be, if he weren't so nosy. "So, Peggy, how'd you like those violets?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what you mean."

Howard raised his eyebrows. "So, theres' nothing goin' on with you and Angie?" Just then, Angie swept out of the kitchen, a big tray of lasagna in hand. 

"Howard, we're just friends." She smirked at Angie. 

He grinned at Angie when she kissed Peggy on the cheek.

"Girly friends," the Englishwoman clarified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hayleys tweet killed me  
> Hey correct me if i used it wrong ok


	23. Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from a prompt from an anon on my tumblr, thesebemahdoodles

It wasn't every day something went wrong in the mansion- well, that wasn't true, but never anything to this degree. 

Specifically, ninety degrees. The cooling was out, and it was  _hot_. 

Angie was splayed out on a couch, fanning herself with a book. She'd taken off most of her clothes, and not even that helped. Then Peggy flounced in, all prim and proper, ready to face the heat of the day.

"What's got you so chipper?" 

"I just got off the line with Howard, he says a repair man will be over by the end of business tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Angie studied her roommate, there was something different about her. "Didja do your hair yourself, English?"

Peggy positively beamed at the question. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Angie nodded, only a little bit jealous. She'd never learned how to braid her hair in school. 

"Would you like me to do yours, to keep the heat off?"

Angie nodded, and quickly found herself sitting on the ground, back against Peggy's shins. Peggy's fingers ran through her hair gently, so gently that Angie was almost asleep by the time Peggy nudged her shoulder to tell her she was done. Angie hurried to the nearest restroom to get a good look.

"Oh, Peggy, I love it!"

Peggy appeared behind her, wrapping her arms around Angie's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Angie craned her neck to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

"Thanks, English."

 


	24. Mystery Gift

"We got mail, English," Angie said, gesturing at the box on the table. "Something from Stark."

"I do hope it's nothing lewd this time."

Angie grinned mischievously. "That's why I waited to open it. Your reactions are priceless."


	25. From Lucerne, With Love

Howard's sent  _weird_ things before, but nothing made Peggy blush as much as a simple fondue pot.

"'From Lucerne, with love.' Peg, is this some inside joke?"

Peggy nodded. "I'll explain it later."


	26. Shopping Plans

"I hear Carol and Gloria started a business," Angie said, sinking into the couch next to Peggy.

"The two from the Griffith?" Peggy asked, setting down her newspaper.

"The very same. A flower shop, I think. It's out in the West Village, right near that candy shop I like. We should visit, go show our support."


	27. Carol and Gloria's Flower Shop

The two strolled arm in arm down the street as they window shopped. That was a nice thing about the West Village, no one spared them a second glance for such a public display of affection. 

Peggy stopped at the candy store, but waved Angie on ahead. 

"I want to surprise you," She said, grinning when Angie rolled her eyes.

"All right, English. Just be sure you control your sweet tooth."

Peggy gasped in mock offense. "This, coming from you?" They both started laughing and Peggy waved to her as she entered the shop.

Angie sighed and walked the fifteen steps to the flower shop in silence.

She'd always figured Carol or Gloria had her figured out, but she'd never figured either of them as the type to want to set up shop in this area. They both always seemed real proper. Then again, Peggy had always seemed real proper too.

_Just some violets couldn't hurt_.

A bell on the door jingled as she stepped in. A voice hollered "Be with you in a minute!" from the far end of the room. Angie nodded. The selection was organized by color, and she started drifting towards the wall lined with purple flowers. A carefully maintained display of the best looking violets she'd ever seen caught her eye. She reached out for one of the smaller pots to look at the price when Carol appeared at her shoulder.

"So, who's the lucky gal?" 

Angie fumbled with the pot, trying to keep it from hitting the ground. Clearly, she needed some help with subtlety. 

"Girl? There's no girl! I don't know what you mean by that!" Judging by Carol's amused grin and raised eyebrow, she was not convinced. "Look, they're- they're for me. I just like violets okay?" She heard Gloria snicker from the other side of the store. Carol nodded and tapped her chin. 

"What were you thinking of?"

"Just something small, nothing extravagant." A few of Stark's more excessive bouquets came to mind. "Just a tiny pot, like the one I just almost dropped."

Carol nodded and helped Angie pick one out. As she explained how to take care of it, the door opened and Peggy strolled in. 

"I am so sorry that took so long, darling. It was crowded in there." She held out a paper bag. "For you."

When Peggy realized what she'd said, she faltered. Angie glanced at Carol. She seemed to be trying (and failing) to hide a smile.

"You owe me a dinner and a film, Carol!" Gloria shouted from the register. "I told you!"

Angie was dumbfounded. "You knew?"

Carol glanced over at Gloria and grinned. "Oh, honey, we had you pegged the moment you stepped into the Griffith." 

Was she really _that bad_ at hiding it? Angie picked up her flowers and headed for the register, looking down to try to hide her blush. Peggy and Carol followed.

"What were you betting on?" Peggy asked. "Out of curiosity, I mean."

"Whether you'd get together," Gloria said frankly.

As Angie fished around in her coin purse, a thought occurred to her. She placed two dimes on the counter, studying Gloria and Carol's faces. "Are you two together?"

The women smiled at each other, but neither answered her question. Instead, Carol turned to Peggy.

"When are we getting invites to your new place?"

Gloria elbowed her and hissed "Don't be rude," But Angie and Peggy looked at each other thoughtfully.

"We keep saying we'll have people over."

Angie nodded. "I'm thinkin' it's about time we did."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that got long oopsies


	28. You Know How The West Village Is

They left the store deep in conversation, planning their get-together. As they walked down the street towards the car, Peggy stumbled and grabbed Angie's arm tightly.

"Geez, English! Don't go scaring me like that, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just-" She chuckled. "Caught my heel on a cobblestone."

"Oh, my God."  Angie said, then started laughing.


	29. Flowers on the table, Redux

Angie glanced at the vase of wilting flowers on the table and made a face. She replaced it with the ones she'd bought that morning.

"Next time you see him, tell Howard his florist needs to start shopping at their place. Especially if he insists on keeping up with the centerpieces."


	30. Birthday

Angie hung up the phone just as Peggy walked in.

"That was Howard. Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?"

Peggy looked surprised. "What was he calling about?" 

"I don't know, he wants you to call him back. When is it?"

"The ninth."

"English! That was yesterday! I'm going to bake you a cake."


	31. Swingset

"You know what, English?" Angie asked, leaning back on the blanket they'd laid out on the front yard. "I think we need a swingset."

"What kind?"

Angie shrugged. "The swingy kind."

Peggy laughed. "I'll get Howard on that."


	32. Cold toes

Howard was happy to bring in his engineering expertise when Peggy called him to build them a swingset. He insisted that he and his team could get it all done, and that Peggy and Angie didn't need to lift a finger to do anything for it.

Peggy was watching from the couch in the living room, occasionally glancing down to her magazine. Angie walked in, holding two mugs of tea.

"One for you," She said, holding out the mug to Peggy. "And one for me." She sat on the couch, burrowing her toes under Peggy's thigh. Peggy tensed up.

"Why are your toes so cold?" She asked sharply.

Angie shrugged. "The better to bug you with, my dear." She smirked and wiggled her toes.


	33. Meet the Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon for suggesting Peggy's mother coming by.

Peggy sat on her swing, fingers curled around the chain, and watched Angie. Her hair was a mess by now and she'd kicked off her shoes at the peak of the arc. They were sitting in a pile about ten feet away. 

"Haven't been on one of these in years, English!" Angie shouted.

Peggy grinned and pushed herself backwards. "Careful, you just might wrap yourself around the pole, if you keep going like that."

Angie laughed. "You can't do that, Peggy. Believe me, I tried real hard as a kid." She leaned forward and tucked in her legs as the swing went back. "But watch what I _can_ do!"

The swing went forward, and right as it came to the peak, Angie let go and flew through the air. Peggy applauded politely when she stuck the landing.

"Why don't you have a go at it, Peg?" Angie asked as she walked to Peggy's swing. "I'll push." Peggy shook her head.

"I don't much like heights when I don't have a parachute," she said.

"All right then." Angie kissed her on the cheek and sat back on her swing. "So, spiders and heights. Anything else that can scare the great Peggy Carter?"

Her attention was diverted to the sound of tires pulling up the drive. A woman with silvery hair stepped out of the car.

"Yes, actually," Peggy said, pursing her lips as the woman walked up to them. "Angela Martinelli, this is my mother."


	34. Uninvited Houseguest

Cat jumped into Mrs. Carter's lap as soon as she sat down on the sofa. She scratched under his chin while Peggy hovered around her.

Anxious was not how Angie would normally describe Peggy, but the way she held herself now was  more akin to a chastised child than the soldier she knew.

"Margaret, darling, why don't you make us some tea?" 

Peggy glanced worriedly at Angie before nodding. "Of course, Mother."

Mrs. Carter watched her leave, and when she was out of earshot, she turned to Angie.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, Angie? You're an actress, yes?" 

Angie blushed slightly. "Did Peggy say that? She's exaggerating a little bit. Haven't even landed my first big role." She sighed dramatically. "Catch me at the L&L sometime, you'll see a great show. Best waitressing this side of the Mississippi."

Mrs. Carter laughed like her daughter. "She does that sometimes, doesn't she?"

Angie nodded uncomfortably, not quite sure what she meant by that. Before the conversation could go on, Peggy came in, carrying a tray with the good tea set into the room and set it on the coffee table. Peggy served and the three women chatted idly. 

Mrs. Carter smiled when Peggy sat down next to Angie. She raised her cup to her lips as her mother asked, "So, Margaret, what's your boyfriend doing these days?"

Peggy snorted the hot tea up her nose. She spluttered, trying to get her words together. 

"Howard is not my boyfriend, Mother." She finally choked out, dabbing at her nose with her sleeve. "Why are you here?" She snapped. Something that looked like a smirk was starting on her mother's lips.

"Oh, a business trip, darling. It's in the area, and I wanted to see you."

Peggy sighed. "Give us a moment, Mother." She grabbed Angie's arm and pulled her from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops these are GETTIN long


	35. Separate Rooms Never Work

After sharing a bed for so long, going to separate rooms for the night left Peggy feeling empty, but the last thing she wanted was to give her mother any hints as to what was going on between her and Angie. She'd managed to convince Peggy into letting her stay for two weeks now, and her finding them out on the first night was not ideal.

She stared at the ceiling, hoping sleep would come. She didn't move for probably two hours until she heard a light tapping on her door. Angie let herself in and sighed.

"I had a bad dream, English." She muttered. Peggy stood up and led her to the bed. They sat together for a while quietly, listening to each other breathing.

"Probably should try to sleep, huh?" Angie asked. Peggy nodded. 

"You can, darling. I'll probably just sit here."

Angie settled her head on Peggy's lap. She yawned while Peggy toyed with her hair.

"That's fine. Just don't get up anytime soon."


	36. Home Alone

After having been out of work in an official capacity for so long, Peggy got called in for a meeting with some spy guys in the city. 

"I'm sorry, darling. I know I'm leaving you here alone, but it's only for a day. Two at the most."

Angie nodded. "Alone with your mother."

Peggy grimaced. "She doesn't bite."

Angie leaned in with a conspiratorial grin. "Honey, there's only one Carter woman who can do any kind of biting in this house."

Peggy was surprised at Angie's boldness, especially with her mother in the next room.

"Don't you worry, English. This'll be good for you! 'Sides, I'm pretty sure I can handle your mother for a little while."

Peggy nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Ring me if anything gets out of hand, alright?" Peggy scratched down a telephone number on a paper and shoved it into Angie's hand. "Or if you just want to tell me you love me." She started to the door, placing her red hat on her head as she went. 

"You know I do!" Angie called after her once the door was closed. She didn't really care if Mrs. Carter could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when these were just three sentences each? Ah, the good old days.  
> Prompts are greatly appreciated! drpinkky.tumblr.com and ill love you forever


End file.
